


5 Nights of Alternate Universes - Kpop Smut

by angelxtal



Series: Bangtan One-shots [19]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Hickeys, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sounding, Teasing, Urethral Play, Urethral Sounding, Vampires, Vibrators, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelxtal/pseuds/angelxtal
Summary: A series of 1,000 word ficlets, or "nights" where you try something new each night.Night 1: Taehyung (bangtan) has to feed, but rumor has it that meals taste better when they’re about to cum.Night 2: You want to try something new with Hongjoong (ateez)These are dominant!male scenarios. To see more about them, you can go to mykpop tumblr





	1. A Meal of Temptation | Taehyung (BTS)

It took tremendous effort to hold your head upright as you felt Taehyung’s mouth trail over your skin. A dark path of purple bruises was littered across your shoulders and neck, marking where he had been sucking on your skin for the past hours. Each spot still ached.

The room was black all around you, except for the peeks of red light coming in from around your blindfold; he was one for dramatics, and the silk that he chose was more for looks than for functionality. Heat was building between your legs, where you were fully exposed. You couldn’t feel whether he was clothed or not, but you could only assume that he would be. He liked knowing that you were at a disadvantage.

You were far too worn out to keep your head facing forward, but you wanted to stay attentive for him.

Tonight was apparently for  _Feeding_ ––as the sunlight had left the sky and his body was demanding that he stay close to you––but he just wasn’t quite ready for the next stages of it. Right now, he had other priorities.

Unsteadily, you breathed out, and finally lowered your head, submitting whatever resistance you’d maintained underneath his teasing. Two slender fingers reached around between your folds and slipped on either side of your clit, squeezing the skin while you sucked in a breath of air. “Oh, Taehyung…” you whispered, closing your knees just slightly.

His hands guided them open, and you heard a rich laugh from behind. “I’m surprised that you can withstand this. Most humans are too eager to not have cum by now.” He noted, looking down at his touch on your pussy.

For the last ninety or so minutes he had been playing with you like this––running his hands along your body and watching you writhe. It was in his DNA, after all. He wanted to see you squirm. And, of course, the rounded, golden stick pressed up against your entrance did help. It vibrated eagerly, and high-pitched whines escaped your throat. An iron-hot pool of satisfaction was nestled in the pit of your stomach, threatening to surge at any second.

If only he would do what you wanted, and give you two fingers at once, help you finish…but apparently his meals tasted best when they were on edge.  
“I wish that you could see how beautiful you are like this, all bent over for me,” Taehyung admired, running an absentminded hand over your hair. His gaze burned into your back and settled on your ass, where his hands were exploring. “You’ll make a wonderful treat tonight; warm and all wound up. Can you feel your body getting tighter and wetter? That’s how I know that your need for release is  _fresh_.”

He could almost taste the blood dripping off of his teeth and landing on his tongue, coating his mouth with a thin film of flavor. There was nothing which he needed more than to just reach forward and taste you.

“I’ve heard many times that a meal is best when they’re just about to release. I can’t help but to wonder if it’s true,” a finger trailed up and over your clit, just barely touching it. When you jerked back in a feverish attempt to get real contact, a sharp smack landed on your ass, and your skin reddened under his touch. The sting shot up through your nerves.

He leaned down and pushed the vibrator in and out of your pussy, wet sounds filling the air. In a deep voice, he commanded, “I am going to play with your clit all that I want to, and you are not going to cum. I will get the first bite, and only then will you feel anything real inside of you. Do you understand?”

Could it get any harder to not release? Under the scrutinizing pressure of his glare, you whimpered into the air. “Please. I’ll be good.”

“We both know that’s not true. You’re a slut and nothing more, Y/N.” He warned. “Do not make empty promises to me, or you’ll remain empty for the rest of the night.”

Desperately you nodded, and he sat back upright, still poised perfectly behind you. By now, his blood was running hot. You’d done well for him, he’d admit, but he didn’t like squirmy humans. If he was going to make you wait for the rest of this time, until he could fully sink his teeth into you, then he was going to need to make it  _hurt_.

“Now, do we need to review what will happen tonight? I’m going to make you cum just as I bite in. My feeding will feel like stimulation, and it may become too much.” It was unusual to hear him speak so formally, when his voice was clearly laced with frenzied enthusiasm.

“Yes.” You whispered. “I-I’m ready. Just…please…”

There was so much that could go wrong in begging, you knew, but it was worth it to get the pads of his fingers where you needed them again. They pressed down on top of your clit, and one dared to dip inside next to the vibrator, skin against metal. The oiled object was hard and unnatural inside of you, making you clench around it until it could give you something more than just the vibrations between your legs. Taehyung was well aware that it wasn’t enough, and based on the grunt of satisfaction into your ear, he didn’t mind at all. You wished that you could see him, at the very least. It would be so grounding, among the blackness of your current view.

That was exactly why he kept the fabric over shielding your eyes. He didn’t want you to be grounded, he wanted you desperate and at a loss for control. He wanted to be fully in charge of you.

The second that the contact with your clit was finally going to become enough, his hands were removed and your nearly screamed in frustration. “Taehyung, please!”

“Not yet, Y/N.” He reprimanded, and smacked you hard once again. The action was enough to shift the vibrator just slightly, up and against the wet, spongy spot inside of you, and your insides lit up. The heat in your stomach sparked an explosion, and you could see firelight from behind your blindfold. As you called out his name, his teeth reared to your neck.

White lit up all around you.


	2. Tight Inside | Hongjoong x Reader | Urethral Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong x Reader

In the light of day, seeing all of the instruments laid out at the foot of the bed, where the blankets had been cleared away and the mattress was on display, you began to wonder if this was a mistake. The warnings online had gotten to your head. Going on and on about the danger of trying this––the potential risk… But the pit of your stomach was sending another message. It was screaming out to you: go! Go and don’t hold back!

And the man behind you? The one who had planned ahead so intensively, who had put out all of the materials for you to see and inspect? He was so excited to try this with you…you couldn’t help but to feel just the same. If anything was going to go wrong, it would have already. If there was any sign from the universe telling you not to start, wouldn’t it have sounded off by now? It…it just felt  _right_.

A blush spread through your neck and flushed down to your chest, skin pinkening with blood. As you took your time sitting on the edge of the bed, Hongjoong pressed his hands into yours. “You ready?”

“I’m a little nervous. But I trust you. And I’m so fucking excited.” Voice giddy, you took his hands into your own and pulled him closer, so that he was standing between your legs, towering above. “Let’s do this.” 

It was off with your panties first, which he removed whilst kissing paths down your inner thighs. As soon as you were exposed, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

There was so much to consider, but you’d gone over it all before; there was nothing left to think about––you only wanted to  _feel_.

Kneeling before you as if in the presence of a saint, he ran a gentle hand down your thighs and instructed you to lean back. Your scent was exhilarating, wafting up his body like a warm hug. You were the perfect mate for him, and considering that you two weren’t officially mated yet, it was astonishing that the you’d managed to come this far in trusting one another. He held the fate of your pleasure and safety in his capable hands.

The instruments were fairly sizeable, compared to the space they were going to be entering.  You breathed out hard, looking down at them as if they’d bite. “It’s all good,” he chuckled breathily. 

With two fingers, he introduced the welcome distraction of pinching your nipple, making you whine.

You were already wet, though that wasn’t going to help much in this situation. Stomach in knots, you inhaled through your nose and gave him a smile. “Thank you so much for this, Hongjoong. I…I’m so ready for this.”

It seemed that thousands of thoughts swam through his mind as he rubbed lube over the metal tube in front of him. He had never been this hard before. At least not that he could recall. The two of you hadn’t even done anything yet, and he was  _still_  tenting in his pants. Though, he didn’t want you to be concerned about that right now. Tonight was all for you.

When you first felt it inside of you, being slowly inserted…there were no words for it. Waxy heat built up in your stomach, before being seared apart by a strange and almost unwelcome discomfort. You braced yourself against his wrist. Oh, fuck! They’d said it would be weird at first, but you hadn’t imagined this… “Fuck…”

“You alright? We can stop. We don’t have to-“

“No, no. It feels good but it’s-ugh. It’s almost uncomfortable…” Wincing, you heaved a little sigh before leaning back farther into the pillows.

“It’s alright. Lie back, lie back,” he soothed. “I’ve got you.”

Reaching a gloved hand forward, sure to move slowly so that he didn’t alarm you, he gently went back to the rod. It was thin and slick in his grip, except for where he was touching it. He needed a strong hold on it. After so much planning, he had to get this right.

With practiced precision, he pressed it forward, careful to feel for how far it would go in. Your body would know its own limits before he would.  
Tingles sparked over your skin, and your clit twitched with the stimulation. It was so tiny inside of you, but building up a huge pressure. The intensity was astonishing, taking you off-guard, leaving you breathless. Your eyes squeezed shut, burning towards their corners.

Your thoughts were bleary, and you shook your head and sucked in a breath of cold air. “Oh, fuck,” you whined, “…Hongjoong…”

“You’re doing so good, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered into your ear, leaning overtop of you so that he could kiss the soft skin where your neck met your shoulder. As you were caught in a moment of surprise, he urged the rod in just a little farther, and you called out in alarm. 

“Fuck! Hongjoong!”

He laughed, “and you were so loving just a moment ago.” Another kiss on your shoulder, turning into a mark as he sucked down on your skin. You looked so beautiful like this: set up all pretty and perfect, legs spread wide for him. How had he gotten this lucky?

He lifted a finger to his mouth and rubbed a fingertip, wet with saliva, over your nipple.

A half-muffled whine escaped from the base of your throat and electricity shocked through your torso and down to your thighs. It was like there was no way to tell when you were finally going to release. It felt different from normal––an unbearable pressure pent up in your stomach. 

A flash of canines met your vision as he watched you twitch beneath him. “You’re so perfect. You’re so tight and reactive…you’ll make a wonderful mate.” There was no time to react to his comment, because the sensation between your legs had reached an all-time high. The euphoria was focused and compact, tight right above your clit and weighing down heavily. As you cried out, he brought you closer into your arms. “I’ve got you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about the story so far! You can find these Nights and future nights on my [tumblr](http://schmudt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
